Home
by heyits.reagan
Summary: Cyd never dreamed her house would become a forgotten building, a place for people to walk by and wonder, "What ever happened to them?" (Cyd misses her old life a lot and calls a friend for some comfort) (Rated T for alcohol)


Hi! This is a little thing I just put together after binge watching BFW season 2 on Netflix. I never really shipped anyone on this show until an episode where Cyd and Naldo are together the whole time and then… This happened. I will _definitely_ be writing more of these two in the future. And, hopefully, this oneshot will get me out of my writer's funk and I can finish my Moana story!

Comment what you thought and thanks for reading!

* * *

Cyd never dreamed her house would become a forgotten building, a place for people to walk by and wonder, "What ever happened to them?" She never dreamed she'd stare at the single floored ranch house with its dirty shutters and overgrown grass and forget the life it used to hold there. Sure, it wasn't as warm and fuzzy as Shelby's, but it was familiar and safe to her. It was her escape where she could do whatever she wanted, as opposed to school where rules dominated. It was her safe haven from those mean girls that always hung out in the courtyard during lunch. It was old and often filled with arguing from her relatives, but it was home.

It was late in the night as she stood there, glancing from the front door to the For Sale sign a few feet away. She tried for an hour to sleep but there was a constant nagging in her head. Cyd had learned depressing news the day before that had her feeling multiple things at once and she couldn't suppress the feelings any longer.

Cyd used the hammer in her hand to break the lock on the door. She shoved it open and hurried inside before a neighbor caught her. The house was eerily silent and it sent chills down her spine. Cyd walked through the living room, cringing every time the floorboards groaned beneath her. There was a muggy scent to the home, one Cyd didn't remember. Maybe she's just used to the lavender candles always lit throughout Shelby's home.

Whatever heat might've been trapped in the building was long gone and a bitter cold replaced it. Cyd zipped up her jacket and headed for the kitchen. Cyd flipped on the flashlight in her phone on and slowly took in the room around her. Everything was put away and clean, just like how she remembered it. When she opened the fridge, everything but a single bottle of Budweiser was gone, probably taken to her aunt's house. Cyd shook her head in disbelief; Her dad loved Budweiser more than life itself. He was always going on about how he could live off alcohol and chicken noodle soup, although he often agreed with her mom when the subject of Cyd staying away from any and all drugs came into conversation. Cyd smiled softly, wishing he were here to tell her to leave his stash alone.

Curiously, Cyd bent down and grabbed the last bottle. She closed the fridge and leaned against the stove. Her dad always said that all you needed was a sip to escape reality. Cyd chewed on her lip. She _really_ needed to escape reality right now.

Without a bottle opener, Cyd was forced to bang the neck of the bottle against the stove. The top snapped off and disappeared somewhere on the floor. She peered into the bottle, contemplating taking a sip or not. With a shrug, she tipped back her head and took a swing.

Almost immediately, she turned and spat it back out. She coughed and cringed at the foul taste in her mouth as she sat the bottle on the stove. Cyd gagged and shuddered at the after taste. She thought back to her dad's response after she asked what it tasted like.

"It's an acquired taste," he had said, "but once it's acquired, it's the best damn thing in the world."

Cyd scrunched her nose in disbelief. "No way that stuff is really all that great." What was it that her dad liked so much about it? Swallowing her nerves, she took another sip. The disgusting taste reappeared but faded away quicker then. Cyd realized it took a few drinks to actually get acquired. She found herself smiling. "Dad would be proud."

The more she drank, the stronger her emotions got. She danced around the kitchen, ghostly smile on her face and half empty bottle loosely held in her hand. Soon, the house wouldn't be hers anymore. She wouldn't be able to go inside and sit on her parents' bed when she missed them, or go sleep in her own room when she felt homesick. She wouldn't be able to hide in her old safe house when she and Shelby got in a fight or when school became too much.

Cyd stopped dancing as realization kicked in.

Her old life, just like her parents, would be _gone_.

And that made her _mad_.

••••••

He found her in the living room, shattered glass everywhere and a spilled bottle of beer in front of her. She was curled in a ball, maybe asleep. He shone his flashlight on the walls, observing the holes and picture frames smashed in. When he looked back at her, he realized there was a hammer trapped beneath her hand.

"Cyd," he whispered, kneeling next to her. He carefully brushed away the glass so he could sit in front of her. "Cyd, wake up." He brushed her hair out of her face as one of her eyes opened.

"Naldo?" she whispered, blinking up at him. "You really came…"

"You called for help. Why wouldn't I come?" He gently pulled her into a sitting position and held her elbows firmly. She rolled her head to the side, wincing in pain at the growing headache.

"My head really hurts."

"I hope it has nothing to do with that bottle behind you." Although, he knew it did.

Cyd looked up at him, guilt clear on her face. "I just wanted to see why my dad liked it so much."

Naldo sighed and softly asked, "What are you doing here, Cyd?"

She tucked her hair behind her ears. "My aunt told me she can't maintain this house, so she has to sell it. Soon, everything from my old life will be gone. I just… I'm not ready to let it go yet."

"That's fine and all, but why'd you come here so late? Does Shelby know you're here?"

Cyd slowly shook her head. "No, I just felt this was something I needed to do on my own. Then, I drank that bottle and I got scared of being on my own, so that's where you come in."

"Why were you scared?"

"My dad's an alcoholic, what if I get like that, too? What if I just doomed myself with that one bottle?"

Naldo climbed to his feet and dragged her up with him. She swayed and held her head. He guided her to the couch and turned to face her. He asked, "Did you destroy your own home?"

"I did," she admitted. "I was so mad that this house has to be sold that I thought this would be the best outlet for my anger. Maybe, if it's beaten up and falling apart, no one will buy it and my dad can fix it when they get back. Maybe I can still have my home in two years."

"Oh Cyd," Naldo sighed. A few tears fell from Cyd's eyes and she made no move to wipe them away. She didn't have the energy to build up her facade again. Besides, it was getting easier to show her true self to Naldo lately, Cyd noticed.

"I just don't get how they could be so selfish! I can't get my permit or license without my legal guardian and they're missing everything important! They already missed my sixteenth birthday last month, what if they miss graduation, too?"

"There's no way they'd miss graduation, Cyd." He pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on his chest.

"I miss them a lot," she sniffed, wiping away the second layer of tears streaming down her face.

"I know," Naldo whispered, stroking her hair. "They'll be back before you know it." Cyd smiled, her heart fluttering as Naldo played with her hair.

••••••

When Cyd awoke, the sun was shining through the curtains and she wasn't as cold anymore. As she began to raise from the couch, she froze when she realized something was wrapped around her. Slowly, she twisted her body and gazed up at Naldo, who slept soundlessly behind her. They were pressed into the couch, Naldo tightly hugging Cyd to his chest.

She considered waking him, especially after hearing her phone vibrate multiple times in a row, but decided against it. For the first time in a long time, she didn't feel alone in her home. Cyd turned so her back lay perfectly against his chest and he hugged her tighter. With a smile, Cyd closed her eyes and fell back into a deep, peaceful dream.


End file.
